ABSTRACT The Research Pharmacy Investigational Drug Service (IDS) Core was established to support inpatient and outpatient clinical research conducted by investigators at the Sidney Kimmel Comprehensive Cancer Center (SKCCC). This Core is integrated fully within the SKCCC Weinberg Oncology Pharmacy. The staff supports inpatient and outpatient clinical research for the SKCCC and is an integral part of the SKCCC's research efforts. The Research Pharmacy IDS staff works in close collaboration with the SKCCC Clinical Research Office, disease groups, individual investigators and the Weinberg Oncology Pharmacy clinical staff to coordinate and facilitate the development, implementation and maintenance of clinical protocols. The Research Pharmacy IDS supports clinical research by collaborating with the research teams to provide protocol consultation, investigational product supply and blind investigational product supply; prepare and dispense the investigational product; participate in the order set development process; and provide investigational product management training and other services, as requested, to support the study teams. The Core supports SKCCC clinical trials and is available to investigators and the research team for patient care services 24 hours a day, seven days a week. The Research Pharmacy IDS is compliant with Maryland Board of Pharmacy regulations, United States Pharmacopeia (USP) Chapter <797> pharmaceutical sterile compounding regulations, and with state, federal and Johns Hopkins Medicine Institutional Review Board (JHMIRB) regulations for the conduct of research. SKCCC-Managed Core Current Grant Year Reporting Period: Jan. 2015 to Dec. 2015